mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hilary Tachibana
Hilary Tatibana is a fictional character in the popular Beyblade anime series. Her original Japanese name is . She only appears in the anime and not in the manga. She does not appear in the first season. Personality Hilary can be very loud, bossy, overreactive, quick to jump to conclusions and stubborn as a mule, however, she's smart, independent, kind, and a leader. Daichi likes to call her "oba-san" (which translates to grandma or old lady) in the Japanese version. Hilary is quick to make friends with all the Bladebreakers, and is one of the only people who can keep Tyson in line. She is also very outspoken. She's not afraid to argue with Tyson, and seems to a lot in the second season. She appears to have a crush on both Tyson and Kai, but neither crush is resolved and is left open to interpretation. She is the only female character Kai has any significant interaction with, although this mainly occurs in the 2nd season. She calms down a lot in the third season, acting more responsible and mature. She takes care of Daichi and Tyson by cooking, a running gag in the season since she is not good at cooking. She got angry when Tyson had a bad dream about her and spoke of her horrible cooking in his sleep. Second season (Beyblade V-Force) Hilary makes her first appearance in Beyblade V-Force as the "Wicked Witch of the Eighth Grade" (Tyson's exact words describing her). The first impression we get from her is that she is a bossy class president but in later episodes we watch her become a loyal, caring friend who will stop at nothing to help the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers first expressed their opinion of her as an annoying pain in the neck when she tried to fit in with the team. Kai accepted the idea of her being on the team when she proved her worth with an effective training schedule. Hilary became a new addition to their team as the new training "coach." For a period of time, she was unable to see bit-beasts, but as the series progressed she was finally able to see them. As the new addition to the team, she uses her head to figure out problems to help out the Bladebreakers. She is usually the comic relief throughout the series. Even though she is sometimes disliked in the Beyblade fandom, there are some good sides to her. In the later episodes, her commitment to the Bladebreakers becomes stronger as she gets closer to the team. Though she still has arguments with Tyson, she quickly became good friends with the whole team, as well as receiving a better understanding in the world of Beyblading. Third season (Beyblade G-Revolution) Hilary comes back, as still an official member of the Bladebreakers. Funnier than ever, Hilary is though proved to be a bit more violent than the last season and at the same time, reveals more of her feminine side to the team. She is now part of the beyblading team called the BBA Revolution, together with Kenny and Daichi, the new team member. They all are Tyson's friends. She is the assistant coach/manager while Hiro is the team's coach/manager and she stands by her team whenever they need support. After a few weeks the BEGA appeared and demolished the whole BBA company and the building, putting the sport of beyblading in a different playing field. The whole team is forced out from buying beyblade parts from shops since each shop required a BEGA identification card, another one of Boris's schemes to force Tyson out of beyblading unless Tyson joins the BEGA League, like Kai already has, and throws in the towel on the Justice 5 Match. Hilary tried, but failed to buy any parts. She lends out a hand to help the team build their own beyblading parts as the BEGA team gets ready for them. Later, after the BBA was saved, Hilary looks for Kai and Tyson, as always, and finds them both about to start a Beybattle, the denouement of the final chapter of Beyblade G-Revolution. =Trivia= =Quotes= "I can't believe we got kicked out. How embarrasing is that?" "Now what?" "It's not polite to beyblade in a public pool." "Tyson, stop being such a bully!" "They're hopeless, so why doesn't Tyson give the little runt what he wants?" "Wow, good answer." "You're new here, right? Let me explain, it's not very polite to beyblade in a public pool." "Hey, take that back! NOW!" "How are you going to do that?" =references= Category:Beyblade characters it:Hilary (Beyblade)